The Outfit
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Tohma has hired a new fashion stylist for Shuichi to give him a 'sexier' edge. Yuki, however, is none too pleased. YxS one shot


**A/N: **Have no idea where it came from lol :P Enjoy!

**Warnings: **It's a gravi fanfic, so obviously there's shounen ai lol. A wee bit of swearing as well

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, but I wish I did

!#$&()

**The Outfit**

Shuichi adjusted his short shorts, frowning slightly.

_They really are short, _the singer thought, somewhat unhappily.

They were an eye smarting colour of pink, and fitted like a second skin, not really leaving a lot to the imagination.

"Hiro... do you think these shorts are legal?" Shuichi asked, turning to his friend.

The guitarist's eyes widened. "They look really sexy, Shu-chan!" Hiro gasped.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, surprised.

He craned his neck around so he could see what his backside looked like in the mirror.

_Well, it _does _make my ass look really pert, _Shuichi thought, a little happier.

"The colour could be better, but yeah, it really does make you look like some sort of sex god." Hiro smirked. "Now stop checking out your ass and get ready!"

Shuichi blushed and quickly hurried off to get his hair done.

!#$&()

Yuki sat beside Tohma, ignoring the blond's attempts at small talk. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and Yuki let out a tiny sigh of relief.

_Finally. Now Tohma will shut up once and for all, _Yuki thought.

He looked down at his watch, and managed to make out the numbers and hands after a good deal of squinting.

_Almost 9pm. I hope this concert isn't long, or- _

Yuki was brought out of his thoughts when the crowd suddenly started to wolf whistle, and there were a few screams of "Oh my God!" and "I want to fuck you!".

Disturbed, and a little scared, Yuki looked up.

And stared.

What the fuck was Shuichi wearing?

_Or rather, what _isn't _he wearing! _Yuki thought, startled.

"Do you like it?" Tohma purred. "I hired a new fashion stylist for Shindou-san. I think it's for the best if he gets a... _sexier_ edge." he smirked.

Yuki wasn't sure how he felt about Shuichi's new 'sexier edge'. One part of him wanted to ravish him senseless right then and there, and the other part of him wanted to get a gun and shoot the audience just for looking at Shuichi.

_They have no right to stare at him like that! _Yuki seethed silently.

Although he did take pleasure in the knowledge that although pretty much everyone wanted to be the one going home with Shuichi tonight, he would be the only one actually going home with him.

Yuki smiled somewhat vindictively and turned to Tohma. "I preferred his old clothes." he said, careful to keep his voice neutral. "This 'sexier edge' doesn't really seem to fit Shuichi."

"No?" Tohma appeared to be thinking about it. "Well, that's a shame."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

"Yes, it's a shame that your views and the twenty men who were selected to view Shuichi's new calendar views differ. They seemed to find it very... How did they describe it?" Tohma tapped a slim finger against his mouth. "Ah, yes, I believe they called his new look 'hot'." he smirked.

Yuki felt his blood run cold. "New calendar? What calendar? What are you talking about?"

"Hush, Yuki, don't you know that it's rude to talk during a performance?" Tohma gave a sly smile. "We'll talk after the concert."

Yuki glared at him, wishing that he could punch the lights out of Seguchi Tohma.

But, knowing that he had to play Tohma's game in order to know who he had to murder before the night was out, he fell silent and found comfort at staring at his boyfriend's new clothes.

!#$&()

As soon as the show finished Yuki turned to face Tohma. "Tell me." he growled. "Now."

Tohma smiled innocently. "About what, Eiri-san?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Yuki glared at him threateningly.

"Ah, yes! I remember now- we were talking about Shuichi's calendar, were we not?"

"I believe we were, yes." Yuki forced himself to sound a lot calmer than he actually was.

"Well, why don't you come see it? My office isn't far away, and I'm sure Shindou-san can get a ride home with his friend."

"Hn." Yuki grunted and stood to follow Tohma.

!#$&()

"I wonder where Yuki is." Shuichi wondered aloud, twisting his hands anxiously. "He said he was going to pick me up tonight..."

"He's probably on his way now." Hiro gave him a reassuring smile. "Probably got stuck talking to a fangirl or something. Anyway, I'm heading off home now, okay? See you tomorrow, Shu-chan."

"Yep, see you." Shuichi waited for another half hour, but when the clock struck midnight he realised that Yuki wasn't coming.

With a dejected sigh, Shuichi started the long walk home.

!#$&()

Tohma rummaged around in his drawer for a few minutes, calmly ignoring Yuki's impatient glare.

"Have you found it _yet_?" the writer demanded.

"No, not yet. Well, so far it hasn't been in all my other drawers, so it must be in either this one, that one or it could be in one of the storage rooms." he smiled angelically.

Yuki groaned. "Just hurry up! I don't have all night!"

Tohma suddenly pulled something out and held it up. "Ah! Here it is!"

Yuki snatched it off the blond man and glanced down at the calendar. His amber eyes widened when he saw the picture on the front cover.

"What the _fuck_!" Yuki dropped the calendar onto Tohma's desk, shock written all over his face.

"You don't like the cover?" Tohma smirked at him.

"It's- it's-" Yuki glared at the other man. "It's verging on pornographic, you goddamn pervert! What the hell were you thinking? People are going to think that Shuichi is some sort of sex fiend now or something."

"Stop being so melodramatic." Tohma waved his hand, as if to brush away the accusations that Yuki had directed at him.

"Melodramatic! Tohma, he's dressed in the tightest pair of pants I've ever seen!"

"Well, yes, he _did_ have to be sewn into them..."

Yuki stared at him. Tohma raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"What?"

"Nevermind. And why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

Well, Shuichi's chest has been labeled as 'hot', and 'sexy', so we thought we might as well let everyone see and admire it."

Yuki gritted his teeth. "And what about the pose?"

"What's wrong with it?" Tohma asked innocently.

"Look at him!" Yuki grabbed the calendar and shoved it underneath the man's nose.

Shuichi was sprawled across a sofa, one arm thrown over the arm rest, his hand holding a microphone loosely, the other hand resting on the inside of his thigh. His legs were parted in a provocative pose, and the expression on Shuichi's face was arousing, to say the least.

It was a mixture of innocence, mystery and mischief, a look which promised many things.

Many _pleasurable_ things.

"I see nothing wrong with it." Tohma said carelessly. "You should look at the other pictures, Eiri-san. Perhaps you'll like them better."

Yuki flipped through the calendar, his ire rising several notches with every picture. They were all provocative, seductive almost.

Yuki slammed the calendar onto the table and grabbed Tohma by the collar of his shirt.

"Get rid of these calendars. _Now_, Tohma." he said, his voice dangerously calm.

"But why would I do that, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Because I can't fucking go to sleep at night knowing that there are men all over the world staring at _my_ Shuichi ever night and jerking off to those goddamned images of him! Get rid of them _now_, Tohma!"

Silence fell over the room, and Yuki felt a vague sense of satisfaction at the stunned expression on Tohma's face.

It quickly disappeared to be replaced by his usual smirk.

"Of course, Eiri-san, if that's how you feel about it. I'll get rid of them at once."

"Good." Yuki glanced down at the calendar.

_It _would _be a pity to get rid of _all _of them..._

"I'll take this one." he snapped. Catching sight of Tohma's suggestively arched eyebrow, he scowled and added: "For safekeeping."

"Of course." Tohma murmured, still smirking.

Yuki shot one last glare at him before stalking out of the building.

_Finally, I'm going home, _Yuki thought. _Home to Shuichi. Hopefully he's still wearing those shorts..._

!#$&()

Yuki had almost reached the apartment when his cellphone rang. Ignoring the strong urge to throw the phone out the window, Yuki answered it.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's Hiro. Can I talk to Shuichi?"

Yuki frowned. "I thought he was with you."

"Why would he be with me?"

"You were the one who dropped him off home, weren't you?" Yuki asked. "I would've presumed that Shuichi would've got a ride home with you."

"What?" Hiro sounded half angry, half confused. "But you told him that you'd pick him up."

"I had other things to do." Yuki said nonchalantly, though his heart sunk a little.

If Hiro hadn't given Shuichi a ride home, then who did?

_Well he could've just got a cab, _Yuki thought uncomfortably, before he remembered that Shuichi never took any money with him to concerts. _Crap!_

"You bastard!" Hiro shouted. "How could you do that to him? You _promised_ him!"

Yuki hung up and turned his mobile off.

_Shit! Did Shuichi make it back home alright? _Yuki wondered, a little anxiously. _Why do I even care?_

A thought struck Yuki and the blond froze. _Do I... Do I love him?_

Yuki pulled up outside the apartment block and quickly climbed into the elevator.

_Is it possible that I love the brat? _Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair.

It _would_ explain the jealousy he had felt when he had seen all those people staring at Shuichi.

_Would it be so bad if I did love him? _A tiny smile crossed Yuki's normally stern face. _I don't think it would be bad at all._

The elevator came to a stop, and Yuki entered his apartment.

Shuichi was sitting on the couch, his head bowed. The apartment was dark- the singer hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

"Shuichi?" Yuki called out cautiously.

The pink haired boy looked up, surprised. "Yuki! You're home!" he smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

_He's not angry at me? _Yuki wondered, surprised, and a little confused.

"How did you get home?" he demanded brusquely.

Shuichi's smile faded a little. "I walked."

Yuki sighed. "I thought that you'd get a ride home with Hiro."

"I thought you were going to pick me up." Shuichi shrugged. "I waited for you for half an hour or so."

Yuki went and sat down next to Shuichi, wanting to take the younger boy into his arms, to kiss away all of his pain, but he couldn't- his pride wouldn't let him.

Instead, he reached over and pulled Shuichi into a bruising kiss. He felt the boy moan quietly as Yuki bit down gently on his lower lip.

"Yuki..."

The writer felt Shuichi's hands slide down his arms and around his waist. Suddenly Shuichi pulled away, frowning.

"What's this?" he pulled out the calendar and gasped. "Where did you get this from?"

Yuki shifted uncomfortably. He hoped that Shuichi wouldn't take it from him- he had been hoping to hang it up in his study...

"Tohma gave it to me. We went to his office after the concert, and he showed me the calendar."

"Oh." Shuichi flipped through the calendar, going a little red. "I didn't realise that Tohma was putting a calendar together."

Yuki frowned. "He didn't tell you?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I thought the photos were for some magazine or something. Is Tohma going to sell these calendars?" Shuichi asked anxiously.

"No. I made sure of that." Yuki shoved the calendar back into his pocket.

"Really?" Shuichi grinned up at him. "You're so sweet, Yuki!"

Yuki scowled at him, though it was obvious that he wasn't really angry.

"Thank you, Yuki." Shuichi kissed his lover gently.

Yuki tugged the singer closer, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He ran his tongue along Shuichi's curved lower lip, and started to pull Shuichi's t-shirt off.

All of a sudden, the blond pulled away. Shuichi looked up at him, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Yuki shrugged off his jacket and walked off towards his bedroom. Confused, Shuichi racked his mind, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Hurry up!" Yuki called out impatiently from inside his bedroom.

Realisation sinking in, Shuichi bounced off happily to Yuki's bedroom. Looking into his lover's eyes, Shuichi realised that there was no reason for Yuki to tell him those three words.

_He shows me his love all the time, _Shuichi thought, a smile brightening his face. _Like tonight- I thought that he'd forgotten all about me, but he was actually doing something for my benefit._

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Yuki demanded as he gently pushed Shuichi onto the bed.

Shuichi placed a feather light kiss on the end of the writer's nose, making him twitch and wrinkle his nose.

"I love you, Yuki." he said softly.

Yuki hesitated, unable to get the words out. But Shuichi pressed a finger against his lips.

"No." he smiled. "I already know."

_And that's all I need. I don't need to hear those words. I have his love, and that's enough._

Owari.

!#$&()

A/N: Uh yeah, that's it. I really don't know where the ending came from, sorry about that! CC is welcome, flames are not. A Shuichi calendar for every reviewer lol :P


End file.
